supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of lists of the 100 most loving and 100 most hating characters by compatible noun/Level 26: SpongeBob episodes
This is a level that is SpongeBob episodes only. Band Geeks One Coarse Meal Negative #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Ugh, absolutely disgusting!!!! What kind of sick monster like Mr. Krabs torments his arch-rival Plankton by disguising as his whale daughter (since whales eat plankton) and driving him to suicide?!!! It is an absolute outrage! This episode deserves to be banned from airing on TV ever again. Come on, we know Plankton is an evil villain who tried to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula, but that does not mean he deserves this kind of cruel treatment! That is so mean of Eugene Krabs!!!! The Splinter Negative #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Disgusting! I almost puked! Walking Small Positive *Plankton5165 - The best episode SpongeBob has ever released. *Catherine the Spellcaster ~ You said it, Plankton5165! Nothing beats the original classic SpongeBob! Squid Baby Negative *Plankton5165 - The worst SpongeBob episode in existence. It actually pisses me off instantly. I need to get away from this episode badly! It's an abysmal fetish porno! GET THIS SHITTY MONSTROSITY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MEAN IT! I MEAN IT! OK, I MEAN IT!!!!!!! It's actually more effective than Walking Small, so the two combined is just exceedingly abysmal. Reicheru probably thinks Woman Eater is better. How does anyone like this fetish porno?!?! *Catherine the Spellcaster - I could not agree more, Plankton5165. Little Yellow Book Negative #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ plot holes, plot holes and more plot holes. What can I say? A Pal for Gary Negative #Catherine the Spell-caster ~ Awful!!! I hated it! This is the worst SpongeBob episode in the history of existence! Especially with SpongeBob blaming Gary for whatever that evil, sadistic monstrous new pet companion Buffy does, even though the snail saves Spongebob's life!!! Skip this monstrosity shit at all cost!! Pet Sitter Pat Negative #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ moral of the story: Never trust a starfish to pet-sit your pet snail while you are celebrating your grandmother's birthday, especially since starfish do NOT have any brains, for crying out loud!!!! Are You Happy Now? Negative #Catherine the Spellcaster SpongeBob You're Fired Negative #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ This episode is very painful to watch! Stuck in the Wringer Negative #Catherine the Spell-caster ~ Terrible! Poor SpongeBob gets stuck and the wringer and what's even worse, his so-called "best friend" Patrick makes the situation worse with the stuck-forever glue – that really fucking pissed me off, and then everything got even worse as Patrick did nothing to help SpongeBob. And what made the episode even more shittier? SpongeBob finally tells off Patrick and what happens next? Everyone gets mad and blames the victim!!! Fucking bullshit!!! Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom Ripped Pants Positive #Catherine the Spell-caster ~ funny and clever! And a real classic, too! Face Freeze Dunces and Dragons Positive #Princess Starlight ~ Whoever hates seasons 4 through 5 should burn in hell. Nothing beats Season 4, its episodes and this episode! Reminds me of Dungeons and Dragons and Dave the Barbarian! Choir Boys Negative #Catherine the Spellcaster ~ Skip this episode at all costs! Stick with seasons 1 through 3!!!! Krabs a la Mode A Day Without Tears Demolition Doofus Negative #Catherine the Spell-caster ~ if Mrs. Puff trying to kill SpongeBob at a demolition derby doesn't make this episode unpleasant to watch, I don't know what does. SpongeHenge Atlantis SquarePantis (final boss) Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media